


Scenes from that Hunger Games!AU

by MokonaLord (AmnesiaBug)



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmnesiaBug/pseuds/MokonaLord
Summary: It seems I made enough blurbs on my tumblr from this AU to justify its own post here. Not in any chronological order. Will add tags as necessary.





	1. The Reaping (Hikaru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru Shidou, 14 years old, District 12. This was her Reaping.

Hikaru barely had time to process the sound of her name being called before a commotion broke out on the boy’s side.

“Like hell you’re taking Hikaru!” She heard, but vaguely, as if in a dream. Was it? Was this all just a nightmare? Would she just wake up, go to the Reaping again, for real this time, and hear someone else’s name when the time came? Hikaru took one step forward, then another. The closer she got to the platform, the more reality set in. There was nothing to wake up from. She’d been picked as tribute for the Hunger Games.

“Hikaru!” She heard just before someone grabbed her from behind, knocking her out of her trance. Hikaru looked back over her shoulder to see Kakeru, glaring through tears at the stage.

“I volunteer!” He shouted, “I volunteer as tribute in her place!” The people onstage started whispering to each other. Hikaru was suddenly paralyzed in shock, not sure whether she was more terrified for herself or her brother. Finally, an exceptionally tall man (a former winner if she remembered correctly) stepped down to meet them. Hikaru soon found herself looking into a pair of the most heartbreakingly sad blue eyes she’d ever encountered.

“If you wish to volunteer, you’ll have to wait for the boy’s name to be called.” He said, without any feeling except that which his eyes betrayed. The point was made. Kakeru could not take her place.

“Fine.” Kakeru stood up tall, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Then I’ll do that.”

“No!” Hikaru shouted, “Only one of us can come back alive, you know that!”

“But-” He protested. She took a deep breath and smiled, burying her fear as deep down as she could manage.

“It’s okay.” Hikaru took both his hands in hers and squeezed them, “I’ll win, I promise. I’ll make you, our family, and our district proud. So, you’ll believe in me, right?”

“Don’t-” Kakeru let go of her hands and embraced her, still crying, “Don’t make me regret this.”

“I won’t.”

“You!” Suddenly he let go of Hikaru and went right up to the other man still standing there, “You’ll be a mentor, right? If she doesn’t make it back alive, there will blood to pay, you hear me?!”

“Kakeru…” Hikaru felt more tears welling up. The mentor said nothing in reply, merely stepping aside to let the Peacekeepers finally take Kakeru back to his spot. He then nodded at Hikaru, and the two of them headed for the platform.

“Just keep it together a little longer.” He spoke in a low voice, just to her.

“Huh?”

“Once the Reaping’s done, we’ll go inside, away from the cameras. Then is the time to cry.” He continued. Hikaru nodded back, taking her spot on stage and putting on the bravest face she could muster.

“Thank you.”


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after their arrival at the Capital...

“He gets a dog?!” One of the other tributes yelled, “Why don’t I get a dog?! Clef, you’re the worst mentor ever!”

“Umi…” Another guy, presumably her mentor, sighed in response, “She’s coddling him because he doesn’t stand a chance in the arena. Be grateful I think you do.”

“Well, ain’t that funny!” Caldina said loudly, patting Ascot on the back, “I sure don’t recall asking for opinions from pretty princess sponsor magnets or their prick mentors. Did you hear me asking, doll baby?”

“Nope.” He smiled, then laughed when the dog licked his face.

“What was that, you air-headed skank?”

“Umi!” Clef scolded, “I swear, just once can we get somewhere without incident?” He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along. Once again, it became just Caldina, Ascot, and the dog in the hall. Almost immediately, Caldina’s expression sobered up.

“That’s Umi Ryuuzaki, District Four. You’d think someone like that would be more bark than bite, but supposedly she’s one hell of a fencer. If she gets over the shock of roughing it, she’ll be someone to watch out for.”

“Noted.”

“Still, quite the pretty lil’ missy, I gotta say. Not as pretty as me, ‘course, but still. Don’t you think?”

“… I guess…” He said, his attention still fixed on the exceptionally furry mutt.

“Ah, not quite old enough for that yet, are you?” Caldina smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. When he looked up for just a moment, Ascot thought he saw the beginnings of a tear forming.


	3. Reluctant Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future, Umi would think back on this encounter, and others with Ascot in the arena, fairly often. She’d wonder if it might’ve been better for the both of them if he’d succeeded that day.

_***SNAP*** _

The snare holding her dangling broke, and Umi fell to the ground. The kid backed away, but in his confusion, he tripped over a tree root, spilling his bag. Umi used the resulting chaos and burst of adrenaline to get to her feet and pick up her fallen rapier. Had it been her struggling that caused the vine to weaken, or had it simply been used too many times before? She didn’t know, and it really didn’t matter. Either way, she was free.

Umi, reveling in the turning of the tables, now directed her attention to the boy. She could practically hear the victory music, see herself on camera now, on every viewscreen. Ascot scrambled to get everything in the bag, but it was already too late. He was her prey now. What was it that he’d said to her just moments ago? Oh, right.

“Nothing personal. Any last words?” She lifted his chin with the blade. He tried to scoot back, but quickly found himself blocked by another large root, Umi keeping the sword at his neck and moving with him the whole time. He gulped, wide green eyes staring back at her in terror. 

“So-sorry, Caldina, Lafarga, Vigor. I love you guys.” He said, biting his lip, closing his eyes, and bracing himself. And that was when Umi’s fantasy shattered.

This was a life in front of her. The first life she’d have to take. He was so small. Barely twelve years old, the youngest tribute there, smaller than average for his age, and yet he looked even smaller now, terrified, holding back tears. Why couldn’t he be a hulking brute with a mean face, why did it have to be this- this child?

‘He tried to kill you first.’ She tried to remind herself, ‘If you let him live, he’ll only try to kill you, or Hikaru, or Fuu later.’ It was a good argument, but it didn’t stop her from starting to shake. It didn’t stop her mind from going back to the pre-game period, to that little boy chasing after his dog and Caldina chasing after him, sometimes with Lafarga standing by just shaking his head. Oh, fuck, that’s right, he was an orphan, wasn’t he? Were they all the family he had? And that interview- She didn’t remember most of them, but his had that one answer that stuck with her.

“I have to win. They wouldn’t let me say goodbye to my friends.” Friends… She had hers back home, but for some reason Hikaru and Fuu were the first to come to mind. Sweet, bubbly Hikaru and clever, sophisticated Fuu. They’d become so close just in the short time they’d been preparing for the Game. She missed them so much, she wanted to see them again so badly, but, looking at this kid now, the realization she’d been trying to avoid hit her full force. The next time she saw them, she might have to kill them. Just like she would have to kill him.

Umi’s vision blurred as tears formed, and her trembling only increased. By now, Ascot had opened his eyes again and started looking at her strangely, probably wondering what was the hold up. Finally, she couldn’t take it any longer, and she lowered the sword.

“If- If I see you again, I’ll kill you.” She tried to sound intimidating, something she was normally good at, but her voice wouldn’t stop quavering. The boy just sat there in shock.

“If you see your friends again, tell them I said hi.” She added. Ascot still didn’t move, didn’t even blink. For a moment, only the trees rustling and the sounds of the swamp betrayed an illusion of time stopping completely.

“Well, do you want me to kill you or not?! Go!” Umi finally found it in her to break the silence and pull off some semblance of a threat. Ascot acted accordingly, scrambling to get his bag in order and running off without further delay. As soon as he was gone, she fell to the ground, the adrenaline wearing off. If this hadn’t been the longest she’d gone without eating in her life, she probably would’ve thrown up, but as is, all she could manage were dry heaves and sobs. She was so hungry, so tired, so scared.

‘Maybe I should’ve just let him kill me.’ Umi thought, holding her knees to her chest. If she couldn’t even stomach taking out a kid who’d been trying to kill her only moments before, she didn’t stand a chance of making it out alive anyway.

Why had Umi ever wanted to be a part of this game, anyway? Sure, she got reaped much sooner than she ever intended, but would it really have been worth it even at seventeen or eighteen? Now she’d never see her parents again, and she’d never get the chance to give any of their love back. Now they’d have to watch their only child die.

Umi settled back in the safest crook of the tree she could find, pulling her jacket tight around her. She knew logically she should leave this spot, that Ascot might come back, but she couldn’t bring herself to care anymore.


End file.
